


Goodnight

by sukitarasupremacy



Category: Muted - Miranda Mundt (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, I am nyrendromille trash can you tell, Mindless Fluff, No Plot, fluffffffff, i wrote at 1 am lol, is that their ship name, like rlly rlly short, rlly short, under 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukitarasupremacy/pseuds/sukitarasupremacy
Summary: Nyra, Camille, and Dendro cuddle and say goodnight bc they love each other <3
Relationships: Dendro/Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre/Camille Severin
Kudos: 8





	Goodnight

“Goodnight, Camille!” Dendro cooed cheerfully, swishing an arm and causing a soft blanket of vines to spring up over her. Camille laughed sleepily, reaching up to embrace Dendro before snuggling back down under the vines. “Goodnight Dendro, night Nyra.” Camille whispered. Nyra winked and blew her a kiss. Even with her dishevelled hair and too-small fox patterned pajamas, Nyra was gorgeous. I suppose that’s love, Camille mused. Seeing the good in the bad, the light in the dark. Dendro gave Camille’s forehead a wet kiss - not very helpful for getting to sleep - and turned to Nyra. Dendro was the very opposite of restful, bus Camille supposed she couldn’t blame her for being excited. This was the first time the three of them had spent the night together, Dendro had sat alone in the dark far too long for Nyra and Camille’s liking.  
“Goodnight Nyra!” Dendro chirped.  
“Nighty night. Love you,” Nyra leaned back between Camille and Dendro, but the demon wasn’t one to be undone. “Love you more!”  
“Do not. I love you more.”  
“Never! I love you more than more!”  
“That doesn’t even make sense,” Nyra protested.  
Camille giggled softly as her girlfriends bickered. The word ‘miraculous’ became rather meaningless when you could do magic; but what Camille had with Nyra and Dendro, that was more miraculous than any spell she’d ever conjured.


End file.
